1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) bulb, and more particularly to a LED bulb with a replaceable lamp plate.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional light emitting diode (LED) bulb is basically composed of a light source, a lamp holder, an electrical connecting base, and a power driving module. The lamp holder is usually made of thermal dissipation material or has a lot of heat dissipating fins around its side wall. The electrical connecting base is connected to one end of the lamp holder and the light source is disposed on another end of the lamp holder, and the power driving module is disposed inside the lamp holder.
In the conventional LED bulb, the power driving module and the light source are easily damaged when the lamp holder suffers extensive heat for a long term. While any one of the internal components of the conventional LED bulb is damaged, the whole set of the conventional LED bulb needs to be replaced. It is normally unable to individually replace a single damage component of the conventional LED bulb.